


Spy at Camp-Half Blood: Book One

by orphan_account



Series: Spy at Camp Half Blood [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Reading the Books, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The members of Camp Half Blood, added to some of the members of Roman camp, are transported to the repaired Argo II and given a note. They find out that there is a traitor in their camp, and that they may be able to find out who, all thanks to books that will be read aloud, much to the embarrassment of the demigods they're written from the POV of.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The words in bold do not belong to me.  
> I own nothing.  
> For copy-write reasons, I will not be posting in whole paragraphs. I will be writing in a word or phrase, then ..., then a word or phrase, then part of the fanfiction I am writing.  
> I'm going to try to get to the point as soon as possible, so sorry if this seems rushed.  
> Enjoy!

Many demigods from Camp Half Blood, some from the Roman Camp, Thalia, and Chiron are transported to the repaired Argo II and, after dealing with a little shock, they find a note placed on top of a stack of books. 

_Dear Demigods,_

_I do not mean to alarm you, but there is a traitor at Camp Half Blood. But we may be able to find out who. Take turns reading these books aloud to all who were transported here. I believe that, while putting your minds together, you may be able to find out what we could not and find this traitor before he or she does any real harm._

_Good Luck,_

_Hera_

“I guess we should read then…”

“I’ll read!” Percy said.

**Look…half-blood.**

“Does anyone ever?” Leo mumbled. No one seemed to hear him.

**If you’re…** **nasty ways.**

Many of those there grimaced, remembering those that had died because of the troubles being a demigod had brought upon the demigod and those close to them.

**If you’re…** **Jackson.**

“Oh no…” Percy mumbled after reading that line, because he realized that this book, or at least this part of the book, was from **his** mind.

**I’m…** **so I had hopes.**

Chiron was very touched by this.

**Mr. Brunner…Boy, was I wrong.**

Percy’s friends gave him uncertain looks, but he looked at them as if to say, _I’m still in one peace, aren’t I?_

**See, bad things…ketchup sandwich.**

Annabeth looked about as mad as Percy had felt at the time.

**Grover…easy target.**

Grover looked hurt, so Percy mouthed, _sorry,_ in his direction. 

Percy had the feeling that he would be mouthing a lot of _sorry’s_ during the course of reading. He grimaced, remembering Bianca. 

Annabeth, from his left, looked to him with a clear question in her grey-eyed gaze. _You okay?_

Percy nodded to reassure her, but he wasn’t too sure himself. 

**He was…threatened me with death—**

“What?!” Nico yelped. Not Annabeth, who could read over his shoulder, but Nico, who had hardly been paying attention.

Percy was touched by the concern, but instead of answering he simply read on.

**by in-school suspension**

Nico looked relieved.

**if anything…on this trip.**

“What if it wasn’t your fault?” Annabeth wondered aloud.

“Trust me, he could have found a way to blame me,” Percy mumbled. Before anyone could comment on how unfair that was, he rushed on to continue reading.

**“I’m…to get myself into.**

Many people, again, looked nervous. Trust Percy to find trouble, but many times it's the trouble that finds him.

**Mr. Brunner…absolutely right.”**

“I wish I wasn’t,” Percy muttered.

**Mr. Brunner……and had seen everything.**

Percy now understood why.

**“You…pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

Piper and Grover looked downright murderous, Grover hadn’t know at the time. If he had, well…

**Nancy… “Can I have your apple?”**

Grover blushed and many people snickered.

**I didn’t… “Percy pushed me!”**

“You didn’t push her, did you?” Annabeth asked knowingly.

Percy shook his head.

**Mrs. Dodds…the gallery was empty.**

“Okay…that’s weird…” Travis murmured, looking worried.

**Mrs. Dodds…Then things got even stranger.**

How could things possibly get any stranger? It was the question that was on most people’s mind. But before anyone could ask it, Percy kept on reading.

**Mr. Brunner…We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr.**

Piper and Leo looked at each other, sharing their suspicions with a single look, then looked to Percy reading the book worriedly. They both knew the powers of the Mist.

**I asked…Are you feeling all right?”**

Piper and Leo looked at each other again, their suspicions confirmed. 

“Well, that’s the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?” Percy said.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.  
> The words in bold do not belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan.  
> Enjoy!

“I’ll read,” Annabeth says from Percy left.

**Chapter Two: Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death**

This definitely makes people really nervous for Percy. Annabeth looks like she wants to comment, but just continues reading. Percy feels guilty for making everyone so nervous.

**I was used…wake me up in a cold sweat.**

Those who had been plagued by nightmares were extra sympathetic for what Percy was going through.

**The freak weather…called him an old sot.**

Many people, especially the Stoll brothers, found this (the insult) very funny.

**I wasn’t even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

“It means an old drunk,” Connor Stoll said. Percy wasn’t even sure how he knew this, and quite honestly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Wait, so you called him that, and you didn’t even know what it meant?” Annabeth asked, sounding just a little mad. Most of her anger was directed at the teacher himself.

Jason snickered, and so Percy glared at him.

**The headmaster…I’d miss Grover,**

Grover smiled a little.

**who’d been…I could do well.**

Chiron smiled a little, too. _Maybe this won’t be so bad,_ Percy thought. _If it says everything I never could._

**As exam week…Chiron and Charon,**

Percy _definitely_ knew the difference now.

**or…thinking I hadn’t tried.**

Chiron was touched by this, but was also sad that Percy had clearly thought so little of himself. 

**I walked…about you to an adult.**

Many people agreed that they would.

**I inched closer….mean.”**

“Grover, it wasn’t your fault…” Thalia said.

Grover mumbled something that sounded a lot like, “kind of was.”

“It definitely wasn’t your fault, Grover. And she’s back now!” Annabeth was also trying to comfort Grover.

Before Grover could protest, Annabeth started reading again.

**“You…been there all night.**

Grover blushed a little, knowing now that of course Percy saw right through it.

**“Hey…get kicked out.**

Chiron sent an apologetic look his way, he really hadn’t meant it like that.

**“Right,” I…was already gone.**

No one says anything to that. All of them feel bad, and some of them have lived through similar things.

**One the…Kindly Ones?”**

“Percy you must have scared him to death!” Annabeth stopped reading to say.

“Well, in fairness, I didn’t know at the time…”

Annabeth grudgingly accepted this, and continued reading.

**Grover nearly…really bad liar.”**

A certain set of Stoll brothers nodded, along with Leo, which didn’t go unnoticed. 

**His ears…I need you?”**

“Sorry, Grover,” Percy mumbled. He had felt apologetic at the time, of course, and now he realized that his comment also played into his fears on being a bad protector and his guilt of thinking Thalia’s death was his fault.

“It’s okay, Percy.”

**It came…socks I’d ever seen.**

Annabeth was nervous, but kept in her worries until she knew for sure.

**I mean…right at me.**

“Percy!” Annabeth shouted.

“It turned out all right, Annabeth. No need to worry,” Percy said, kissing her on the cheek.

**I looked…funny at all.”**

“It’s really not,” Annabeth pauses to mutter, then hurries on.

**The old lady…four lanes of traffic.**

There was a loud shout of, “Percy!” from Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Nico.

“It wasn’t my life,” Percy assures them.

“Well then who?” Annabeth asks.

“Luke…” Nico murmurs.

“Who’s Luke?” Hazel asks.

“He died a hero in the second Titan war,” Nico says.

Percy looks gratefully at him. He didn’t want to have to have this conversation now, or ever for that matter.

“How did you know?” Annabeth asks.

“I was there when the Fates took out the string. And I talked to his ghost,” Nico explains.

Percy started to ask him a question, but Annabeth cuts him off by reading. He promises himself he will ask it later.

**Her two friends…best on my coffin.**

“Well, on that depressing note, the chapter’s over. Who wants to read next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I will try to update as soon as possible.  
> Note: characters will be commenting more as the story progresses. At this time they're all a little confused about the whole book thing. Also they will definitely be talking when they appear in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible.  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
